Tracey Peterson
Although not as strong a duelist as her friend Asuka Tenjoin, Tracey is able to hold her own in a duel against even the strongest of opponents using her machine deck with her signature card 'Mecha Bunny', inside it. While it's also her signature card to duel with, she can see the spirit of Mecha Bunny as well but unlike most duel spirits that are able to talk, hers does not. Instead it just spins its head around and thinks to itself about how crazy its master is. She can also see other duel spirits such as Jesse Anderson's Crystal Beast monsters. Bout out of all of them, Tracey mostly sees Ruby. She also possess incredible strength that is believed she obtained from the duel monster that she harbors within her. She is able to lift up anything that weighs a maximum of two tons but she mostly just beats the hell out of Jesse to show her affections toward him and she will beat up on anyone else that bothers her friends. During her free time, or anytime she finds that isn't hectic, she can usually be seen jamming to some music on her Ipod. She's a music fanatic and even plays an instrument known as the 'drums'. Tracey, though not anti-social, has her moments when she tends to hide from the general public. The reason for this is because of the simple fact that when she is under a great deal of stress, the tattoo seal engraved on her back tends to bother her and she doesn't want anyone who doesn't already know of her secret to see her transform into such a creature like Darkness Neosphere. She is very subconscious about this side of herself, finding it ugly and the cause for all her pain and suffering as a child growing up. She fears that she will lose the friends she have if they saw her in that form. She also gets insanely jealous when Jesse is surrounded by other girls, believing that he is cheating on her with any one of them. And in turn, she starts beating the hell out of him. Yes, Tracey does not know how to control her anger when it comes to him but her feelings for him are real despite her … unusual behavior. She also feels as if she is to blame for her mother's death, a burden she secretly carries on her shoulders to this very day. Appearance Tracey is 5'5", but when she wears high heels she stands at the height of 5'7" with originally long black hair that goes down to the middle of her back along with having blue eyes. She decided around the end of her last year of high school to dye her hair blonde but still retaining her same hair length. She never wore the required school uniform when she attended Tsukuba Academy because she felt it cramped her style. She can be seen wearing black headphones over her ears which are more noticeable with her hair being blonde. She wears a black choker around her neck and normally wore a black vest top that was off the shoulder with the colors black and yellow in it. Tracey wore it open where it exposes her stomach and sometimes her breasts which left nothing to the imagination. She is not ashamed of her body. Around her wrists she still has black coil bracelets that goes with anything she wears and to add to the outfit she wore was a yellow and white pleated skirt with another set of black coils around her left thigh and she'd wear it with black and yellow stiletto heeled boots. She wears the skirt with and without shorts underneath. Now she wears a variety of different clothing to express her nature but it mostly involves black and yellow and various other dark colors. She's been seen wearing jeans, shorts and other skirts with either sneakers or her stiletto heeled boots. History Tracey was born in the southern part of the US in Dallas, Texas as an only child cursed to forever walk this Earth with her soul shared with that of an dark duel monster spirit. The reason for this, is because every female born within the lineage of the Peterson family bloodline, is to carry the burden of having to share their body and soul with a duel monster spirit known as Darkness Neosphere. Too keep the monster and its powers at bay, the cursed female is required to have a magical tattoo seal engraved upon some part of her body. In Tracey's case, hers was placed in the area of her lower back once she reaches the age of twelve. It seems to be a constant pattern that when the Peterson women reach age twelve, they start developing strange powers and other such abilities. Before long, the host whose body it lays dormant within, begins to manifest, forcing that host to transform into the form of Darkness Neosphere. The story behind this curse is unknown, at least to any females that are born. But there is a small tale that dates the Peterson's back to ancient Egypt where duel monsters served as protectors over the land and the people within it. The tale is this: The man that once broke the heart of a peasant girl shall have all of his daughters forever cursed to turn into the face in which that is evil and that they shall become evil. Whether this tale is true or not, no one knows. But what is known is that Tracey Peterson, daughter of Austin and Patricia Peterson was the only one born and fated with this horrible curse. And for this, she was confined to a small cubic sized room where she would remain until she reached the age twelve. This was to make sure that no one found out what their daughter was, for it would be hard to explain how a child can turn into an ugly monster. Patricia was horrified, but kept this fact to herself, telling her husband that she wanted no more children. Not if it turns out to be a girl and they have suffer through such a traumatic life. She was, warned before hand about the possibilities of what could happen when she married Austin and if she decided to have children but she claimed that no matter what happens, she will stick it out. So much for sticking it out. Whenever she let Tracey out of her room, she was check the girl by searching her from head to toe to make sure that she was still, in a sense 'normal'. For her mother was praying that her baby girl would was not plagued with the 'Curse of Neosphere' as many down the line had called it. But Tracey wasn't so lucky. She had the curse and once in a blue moon would suffer from headaches or fainting spells. In other words, she was constantly sick. Since she had no friends, the only people she had to keep her company where the random appearance of duel monster spirits that crept their way inside the room. While she may have loved them and treated them as her family because she knew they would not judge her, she still longed for a 'real' friend. Someone human. But she was forbidden to leave the house that she and her parents lived in. By the time she turned twelve, she was of the age in which she would have to bare the circular tattoo seal that would be placed upon her back. A magical circle that would allow her to live a normal life without having to worry about transforming into Darkness Neosphere unless the seal was removed or tampered with in some sort of way. But Tracey didn't want the seal. She already hated herself as it was, feeling that she was nothing more than a freak that was only confined to stay indoors, she didn't want to deal with the pain of some tattoo mark. Her parents tried to convince their daughter that they loved her and this was for her own good but she knew they were lying and were afraid of her. That she might hurt herself or someone else. Tracey didn't mind them being afraid of her and for her but what she didn't care too much for is them lying to her about how they really felt. And so, she managed to run away, at least for a few short hours which is how she met a young boy named Jesse Anderson. A neighborhood boy in fact that possessed the same ability that she did in being able to see duel spirits. Of course, at the time, he only had one which was a monster known as Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Tracey found the monster and Jesse to be cute and immediately wanted to become friends with him. This is mostly due to the fact that he did not know the burden of her family's secret that lingered behind her. And because he was nice to her, she immediately dubbed him as her future husband. Though he only agreed because she threatened him with an enormous boulder. In fact, she stayed with Jesse, asking him if she could live with him for awhile, telling him that she didn't have a home to go to when she did. She was just avoiding going back because of what was waiting for her. He agrees and she spent a few days with him in his family, nothing in regards to her curse happening. Tracey, to them, appeared to be a normal healthy girl. She proceeds to ask him questions about his favorite things he likes to do. He told her that one of his favorite past times was dueling and so during the time she spent with him, he taught her how to duel, even helping her to build a deck of her own which had a card in the mix known as 'Mecha Bunny'. And like the spirits she would always talk to in her room, she was also able to see Mecha Bunny in spirit form, making Jesse state that she has the same gift as he does, for he too was able to see it. This is when Tracey began to develop a personality of her own during the short amount of time that she spent with him. Insanely jealous when Jesse gets around other girls, only short tempered when he says something that she doesn't like or is in a way insulting which is rarely and to show her love for him as his future wife, she pummels him. This is because she is overprotective of him because he is the only one who was willing to be friends with her. It wasn't until her parents came to find her that, Tracey feared her friendship and future with Jesse was over. They came and got her, despite the fact that she fought against their wishes. Eventually she'd gotten so stressed out and frustrated with her parents smothering her with their fake love that Darkness Neosphere manifested, causing the child to turn into the hideous creature, right in front of Jesse. Scared, horrified, she ran into the forest. But unbeknownst to her, Jesse had chased because he was worried about her. And scared as well. After being injured by Tracey, he tells her that she's scaring him but it didn't matter because he wanted them to be together. No matter what. He wasn't going to leave her side and treat her like a freak the same way her parents had been doing. He made a promise to her that one day they will leave their home and get married. Eventually Tracey changes back into a human and thanked him for those kind words. After that unfaithful event, she willingly agreed to have the tattoo seal placed on her body to keep the creature within her dormant. She moved out of her parents house and moved in with Jesse's family. Though her mother eventually committed suicide out of guilt of giving birth to Tracey and her father blamed her for her mother's actions, saying very cruel things to her. So she was glad she got out of that house and got to explore more things. Like music. Tracey LOVES music. That is when she finally started watching TV, keeping up with all the latest artists in the music world that have come out. She especially seems to have a infatuation with the pop and dance genre, her favorite artist being George Michael and she can't get enough of his song 'Flawless (Go to the City)', not being able to help but sing along with it.. And she doesn't sound half bad.. She also seemed to be fixated on wanting to learn to play an instrument and so when she turned thirteen, Jesse's mother bought her a drum set, something else for her to beat on besides her son. Because Tracey was sheltered for the majority of her life, she'd never really experienced going to a public school and being around others her own age other than Jesse. She was, in fact, afraid to go to a public school so Jesse's father suggested they both attend school in Japan. He knew of a school there that had the highest in academic success and students who graduate from it always seem to graduate and end up successful. Tracey was all for the idea because she felt it was an escape from all her bad memories with her parents and her family's curse. And so, they were enrolled as two American transfer students into the school known as Tsukuba Academy in Tokyo, Japan. It was there she'd met her roommates and new friends Asuka Tenjoin and Dallas Knight. At first, she didn't like them because for one Asuka said she thought Jesse was interesting and Dallas said he was cute and wanted to go out with him, which made her assume they were trying to steal Jesse away from her and exclaimed, 'Rivals!'. Tracey later concluded in their eighth year (because she and Jesse enrolled as eighth grade level students when they were between the ages of 13-14), she came to the conclusion that Asuka and Dallas were good peoples and was inspired by the fact that Asuka not only dueled but she was into music too. But her skills aren't on the same level as Asuka's but close to it. The same with Dallas but only in the department of music because she played the keyboard while Asuka played the guitar. It was Tracey's idea that they form their own little unnamed singing group just for kicks because she really believed that they could make it big and be successful when they graduate from Tsukuba. Asuka often states that Tracey's personality is a bit of a yandere, because of the first time she saw how Tracey showed her affections towards Jesse and greeted the poor guy by attacking and yelling 'I missed you!'. She is also considered a girly-girl despite her actions similar to that of a tomboyish type girl that refuses to wear dresses or skirts. But Tracey does wear skirts, at least one particular attire that she feels comfortable wearing because she doesn't like the idea of having to wear a girls uniform. Both she and Johan have graduated from Tsukuba Academy and are now attending Todai University. Tracey is dead set on majoring in the profession of music and hopes that Dallas and Asuka would join her someday on stage. They're still a formed music group with no name and mainly sing purely for fun. Johan is still pretty much the only guy she's close to so that means she hasn't let up on beating the crap out of them even though they're college students now. Now though, she's mainly happy that she can be with him and her friends from Tsukuba at Todai and create some more awesome memorable moments together until that time of school comes to an end. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Jesse Anderson : Tracey basically threatened Jesse with a boulder if he didn't agree to become her fiancee. She does care about he deeply because he is the first person to accept her knowing what she truly looks like when the seal on her back is removed or tampered with. This is the reason why she's so attached to him and becomes jealous of any other girl comes into the picture. Powers & Abilities Super Strength : Despite Tracey's size, she is incredibly strong and this strength allows her to be able to lift up objects that weight about the size boulders or a car. She is only able to lift anything that is about two tons maximum. Though she only does this when she is extremely pissed off at someone or in her case, showing her affections towards her supposed fiancee Jesse Anderson by pounding and throwing him around. It is also believed that she inherited this massive amount of strength because of the simple fact that she harbors the duel spirit 'Darkness Neosphere' within her. Duel Spirits : Tracey is able to see duel spirits, an example of this is her being able to see her signature card Mecha Bunny and Jesse's Crystal Beast monsters, (Rub specifically). This was a gift that was bestowed to her when she was a small child for she was able to see other duel spirits before Mecha Bunny. It is unknown whether or not this ability has anything to do with her ties of inhabiting Darkness Neosphere within her. Darkness Neosphere : In detail, Tracey bears a circular with four smaller circles surrounding it, tattoo seal on her back that was placed upon her back when she was only twelve years old. This was done to keep the spirit of this duel monster at bay because not only did it possess great powers of evil that can be used in an event that would threaten the entire world, but it'd also been said that the person cursed with having to share their body and soul with this monster shall become evil too. Tracey's incredible strength comes from her unknowingly using one of Neosphere's hidden powers. Coupled with that, her eyes will once in a blue moon glow blue when the tattoo seal on her back has been tampered with, which would also cause her to experience an intense burning sensation in that exact area. If the tattoo seal is completely removed, that forces Tracey transform completely into Darkness Neosphere which has a hideous outlook appearance. Darkness Neosphere is also an actual card in the Duel Monsters card game with the following effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 Fiend-Type monster you control and 1 Fiend-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard when your opponent's monster declares an attack. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can return all face-up Trap Cards you control to the hand. Tracey's Deck List Machinas Deck – Signature Monster (Mecha Bunny) Tracy Gallery tracey_mechabunny.jpg tracey_peterson.jpg tracey_peterson1.jpg traceybunny.jpg traceyp.jpg traceyp1.jpg Tracey peterson2.jpg Trivia *Tracey's personality was based off Kagura Sohma's from Fruits Basket as she abuses Jesse Anderson the same way Kagura does to Kyo Sohma to show how much she loves him. *While Tracey isn't a Sohma and doesn't transform into any Zodiac animals, she does wear a seal on her back that if tampered with or removed, she turns into a hideous beast, much like Kyo does if the beads around his wrist are removed. Both Kyo and Tracey wish to be accepted by those around them and will do almost anything to do that. *It is planned that like Kagura in the end of Fruits Basket, should Jesse falls in love with someone else, while it will hurt, Tracey will come to terms with it and accept it. Also See *Asuka Tenjoin *Dallas Knight *Jesse Anderson *Half Demons